


Waiting for a Fairy Tale

by NeverEverLand



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverLand/pseuds/NeverEverLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man Liam loves is leaving and Liam doesn't understand why he won't stay. Their story is complicated, or maybe the reason is actually really simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story so I hope you like it!!

“The irony,” Liam thought to himself as he blinked up at the sun, “you’ve come to rip my heart out and you couldn’t have picked a more beautiful day to do it.”

Before him sat a slim young man with wispy hair and eyes the color of the bright sky above them. He cleared his throat and looked up. And for a second Liam could see him as a young child running around and brandishing a stick as a sword. Liam blinked and now he was an older boy, still wild as ever, ducking past a teacher with a mocking bow. The man cleared his throat again, and his eyes looked empty. Two pools of broken glass, beautiful to look at, but dangerous to touch. And Liam could see a teenager jumping in the pond, laughing, and shouting “Come on, jump in!! I promise it’s not that cold.”

Liam sighed and reached out to touch the man “Peter?”

“Don’t call me that anymore Liam.” The young man coughed gently into his elbow and then said “There was a time, not so long ago, when I would have waited forever for you Liam. I would have sat on this bench every day just to be one minute closer to when we could be together. But I think we both know I can’t wait anymore.”

Liam felt an ache in his chest, spreading out from his heart and choking him. “Please. We can be together. Peter, you don’t have to wait any longer. I can be with you now.”

The man stood up and shook his head. He took a deep breath and firmly stated “Liam, I’ve asked you not to call me that. I want to grow up, we’re not living in a fairy tale. I will hold you back, you know that. You have to move on. Live your life and get older. One day you’ll fall in love again and one day maybe you’ll have kids, and I hope one day you’ll have wrinkles and laugh lines that make you look more beautiful than ever.”

A sob left Liam’s mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Please. What if I joined you? I love you now, I want to be old with you. I,” he stopped then as the first of many tears began to stream down his face.

“I’m leaving for the same reason I don’t want you to call me Peter, Liam. It’s not fun to be Peter Pan when you’re stuck in Neverland without Wendy. You can’t come with me and I would never want you to, not until you’re ready. And I’m sorry, I thought I could wait for you but I can’t.” For the first time a tear runs down his cheek and he clears his throat before continuing, “I realized something the other day. I realized that it’s not just me waiting. If I never leave it will force you to stay. You don’t have to wait either. Liam, it will never mean I love you any less.”

Liam nodded shakily and thought of a dream he had the other night. In the dream he had come to this park and there had been two young men sitting on this bench. One had blond hair and soft blue eyes. The other’s hair was wild and curly, and when he smiled at the blond one his dimples appeared. The two men, boys perhaps, waved and he started to wave back until he heard movement behind him. Turning he saw the recipient of their greeting. It was a young man, his young man, with wispy hair and eyes the color of the sky on a perfect morning. He was smiling.

“So, is it okay if I go now? Maybe one day we will meet again, and I can be your Peter. But for now, you have to find someone else to love, someone else to grow old with. I love you Liam, but this is goodbye.” The man stood up from the bench and began to walk away. 

He did not turn back, but Liam still called to him, “Until we meet again Louis.” Liam glanced down and the park bench shimmered once. He blinked and the park bench was no longer a park bench, he was staring at a grave stone. A grave stone with three roses and half of Liam’s soul buried underneath it. He reached out to trace the words “Louis Tomlinson beloved son, brother, and dear friend.”

Suddenly he felt a hand shaking his shoulder and he gasped as he awoke tangled in his sheets. Another man, this one with black hair, and smooth tan skin, was leaning above him with worry written in the lines of his body. “Liam are you okay? I came over to check on you but you wouldn’t wake up.”

Liam smiled gently and took the man’s hand. “It’s okay, Zayn, I’m okay. I wasn’t, I wasn’t for a long time, but now I think I’m okay. And I think we’re all going to be okay too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? I hope it wasn't too rough or abrupt. Haha I used a lot of dialogue, let me know if it was hard to follow. :)


End file.
